zimfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bestest Friend
|Obraz=270px |Poprzedni odcinek=The Nightmare Begins |Następny odcinek=NanoZIM |Nr produkcji=02a |Nr odcinka=2 |Data premiery=13 kwietnia 2001 |Scenariusz= |Reżyseria= }} Bestest Friend jest drugim odcinkiem serialu animowanego Invader Zim. Tytułowy bohater pod wpływem plotek, jak bardzo dziwny i nieludzki jest fakt nieposiadania przyjaciół, postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek, by w ten sposób oddalić od siebie podejrzliwe spojrzenia uczniów szgoły. Streszczenie Podczas lunchu, Zim słyszy jedną z uczennic- Jessicę, rozmawiającą przy innym stoliku. Ta zastanawia się dlaczego Zim nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, stwierdzając, że jest to wręcz "nieludzkie". Zim, dostrzegłszy w tej wypowiedzi groźbę dekonspiracji i wylądowania w rękach ziemskich naukowców, postanawia znaleźć sobie przyjaciela. Potencjalnych kandydatów na to miejsce dostrzega w grupie siedzących w kącie sali Odrzutków i wprost pyta, kto nie chciałby zostać jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Po odrzuceniu większości z tamtejszych dzieci, pozostaje finałowa trójka. Zim przeprowadza na nich testy mające w założeniu wskazać, kto jest najlepszym materiałem na przyjaciela: test absorpcji cieczy polegający na wycieraniu rozlanego mleka twarzami kandydatów, ich przewodnictwo elektryczne poprzez rażenie prądem oraz nieukazany widzom, finałowy test, do którego Zim potrzebuje zabawkowej taksówki oraz żywego bobra. Po serii bolesnych krzyków, jako zwycięzca, ogłoszony zostaje Keef. Resztę dnia Zim oraz Keef spędzają razem co rusz akcentując łączącą ich od teraz przyjaźń. Po zakończonych lekcjach Zim gratuluje Keef'owi wierne i autentyczne odgrywanie roli przyjaciela, a także informuje go, że teraz, gdy reszta uczniów przekonała się już, że Zim ma przyjaciół, nie będzie go dłużej potrzebować i może odejść. Okazuje się jednak, że Keef nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości i zaczyna stalkować Zima, dzwoniąc raz po raz, jeżdżąc na rowerze wokół jego domu, nawet wpraszając się do mieszkania z pomocą GIR'a by ugotować Zimowi śniadanie. Widząc to, kosmita wyrzuca intruza za drzwi. Keef stwierdza, że aby pocieszyć Zima, przy pomocy GIR'a urządzi przyjęcie-niespodziankę w jego domu zaraz po szkole, z kolei, dowiedziawszy się tego, Zim stwierdza, że należy raz na dobre pozbyć się prześladowcy. Po skończonych lekcjach pod domem Zima stawia się niewielka grupka zainteresowanych, czyli Odrzutki, z Keef'em na czele, który wpada do środka by wyciągnąć gospodarza na zewnątrz. Pewny swego Zim wręcza mu prezent, którym okazuje się uzbrojona w mechaniczne ramiona maszyna. Wyrywa ona oczy Keef'a i zastępuje je wyspecjalizowanymi implantami, które wg. ich konstruktora sprawią, że pierwsza istota, którą dostrzeże chłopak będzie dla niego wyglądać jak Zim. Keef dostrzega wiewiórkę i będąc przekonanym, że to Zim, rzuca się za nią w pogoń. Odrzutki rozchodzą się, widząc, że Keef postradał rozum a on sam wchodzi za gryzoniem na dach. Chwilę później wiewiórka go atakuje, powodując upadek z dachu zwieńczony eksplozją. Odcinek kończy się niepokojącym ujęciem GIR'a mieszającego ciasto na tort na niedoszłą imprezę. Nawiązania do popkultury *Keef jeżdżący na rowerze dookoła domu Zima to najpewniej hołd złożony horrorom takim jak Omen i Lśnienie. *Namalowany przez Keef'a obraz przedstawiający go z Zimem to parodia znanego dzieła Madonna z Dzieciątkiem. *"Transformacja" GIR'a w psa na zmieniających się tłach może być nawiązaniem do podobnej sceny z kreskówki Czarodziejka z Księżyca. Ciekawostki *Keef przeżywa upadek z dachu. Jego kwestia "Dlaczego ty nie lubisz gofrów?", zaraz po upadku miała służyć jedynie temu, by upewnić widza, że nie zginał. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym wszystkie błękitne części GIR'a stają się czerwone, gdy przechodzi w "tryb służby". *Jhonen Vasquez raz po raz nawiązywał do tego odcinka w czasie Comic-Con'u w 2005 roku. Powiedział wtedy: "Zim wyrwał oczy rozwrzeszczanemu dzieciakowi i dał mu w zamian nowe, lepsze, zaawansowane oczy... za które mógłbym zabić!" *Dib i Gaz (grająca na swoim GS'ie) w tym odcinku mają jedynie występ cameo. *W scenie, gdy Zim wyobraża sobie uzbrojonych w pochodnie ludzi zmierzających do jego bazy, jedną z tych osób jest widziana na początku odcinka Jessica, mimo, że nie zamierza ona wybrać się na przyjęcie. *Jeden z anulowanych odcinków, zatytułowany Return of Keef, miał kontynuować wątek Keef'a. Zdołano nagrać głosy bohaterów, jednak nigdy nie stworzono animacji. *Mimo podmiany oczu, Keef w pozostałych odcinkach jedynie przewija się w tle, oraz zdaje się mieć z powrotem swoje normalne "oczy". *Jest to pierwszy odcinek którego tytuł korzysta z "pofalowanej" czcionki, zamiast "firmowej" czcionki serialu. Zmiany względem oryginalnego scenariusza *Scena wyrywania oczu Keef'owi początkowo miała być faktycznie widoczna, jednak ponieważ twórcy uznali ją za zbyt brutalną, nawet jak na standardy Invader'a Zima, została przedstawiona jako cień na ścianie. *W jednej z sekcji komentarzy na płytach DVD można doszukać się informacji, iż Jhonen życzył sobie plamy krwi na ścianie po przeprowadzeniu "testu taksówki i bobra", jednak ze względu na sprzeciw rodziców i stacji Nickelodeon, musiała zostać usunięta. *Początkowo planowano, by Keef spadając z dachu upadł na przewody telefoniczne, co miało zakończyć jego życie porażeniem prądem. Inny pomysł zakładał potrącenie go przez samochód, tak, by ten "nawinął się" wokół jednej z opon i odjechał wraz z pojazdem. Sprzeciwy Nickelodeon wymusiły zmianę planów. *Odcinek miał być początkowo emitowany w bloku wraz z Dark Harvest, jednak uznano taki dobór za "zbyt pokręcony" i ostatecznie Bestest Friend został zgrupowany z odc. NanoZim. Pomimo tego, w Australii, odcinek został wyemitowany wg. początkowych planów. Nieścisłości i błędy animacji *Jeden z uczniów, Melvin, początkowo odrzuca zaproszenie na przyjęcie, ostatecznie i tak się nań pojawia. *W trakcie ataku spazmów, po zjedzeniu groszku, spodnie Zima na chwilę zmieniają kolor na różowy. *Gdy GIR po raz pierwszy przechodzi w tryb służby, jedynie jego oczy zmieniają kolor na czerwony. W kolejnej tego typu scenie, już każda jasnoniebieska części jego ciała przybiera ten kolor. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1